Un jour, vous serez là
by Le Lynx des Neiges
Summary: Si je pouvais faire un Vœu, juste un... J'aurais aimé que tel cet éternel été, nous revivions toujours ces bons moments passés ensemble. Pas besoin de fin, pas besoin d'adieux. OS - Mikuru POV.


Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Tanigawa-sama. La citation est extraite du tome deux, et prononcée par Taniguchi.

Spoilers : Pas l'ombre d'un. C'est juste une vision proprement personnelle de ce que pourrait être la Fin.

Note : Cette phrase m'a inspiré ça. Et j'ai pensé que le point de vue de Mikuru-tan collait bien avec l'idée que j'avais de ce OS. Alors, reviews ?

* * *

**Un jour, vous serez là.**

« Tu es de ce genre de personne qui continuerait à marcher à ses côtés, alors même que tu sais qu'une falaise t'attend devant. »

Je crois que ça me rendait triste. Peut-être que je pense ça, maintenant, car je sais ce qui s'est passé, mais, à l'époque, ça me rendait triste. Ça me laissait un goût amer en bouche, parce que je savais qu'à la fin, c'est comme ça que ça finirait. Je voulais croire que nous cinq suivions le même chemin, mais, finalement, je savais là aussi que c'était faux.  
Je n'ai jamais fait que suivre le chemin que d'autres ont tracé à ma place. Que ce soit mes supérieurs, Suzumiya-san, ou même toi, Kyon-kun. Toi, tu faisais ce que tu voulais. Et ce que tu voulais, c'était la suivre, elle.  
Pourquoi ? Je me suis souvent posé cette question, ces derniers mois. Elle revenait sans cesse, sous des centaines de formes différentes, mais avec un même but : m'empêcher d'oublier.  
Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça se passe comme ça ?  
Pourquoi voulais-tu la suivre ? Parce qu'elle le désirait, et qu'elle imprimait ses désirs jusque sur ton cœur ? N'était-ce pas elle qui tirait les ficelles de cette pauvre marionnette que tu étais ?  
Était-ce réellement ton choix ?  
J'aimerais être sûre. Me dire que je n'aurais rien pu faire. _Ce serait si facile.  
_Demain, je retournerai chez moi. Dans mon temps. J'ai essayé de repousser l'échéance tant que j'ai pu. Peut-être y aurait-il un signe, une preuve qu'elle était encore là, quelque part… Ces prétextes ne sonnaient pas faux dans ma bouche. Parce que c'était ce que j'espérais. C'est ce que j'espère encore, tous les jours, quand je vais à la salle du club.  
Je peux encore repousser. Quelques mois, un an. Le monde existe toujours, non ?  
S'ils refusent de me laisser du temps, je ne rentrerai pas. Les procédures pour accéder aux _informations confidentielles_ prendront des mois. Il y aura des délais, des rappels à l'ordre, des mises en gardes. Je peux gagner peut-être cinq ans encore. Et si ça ne suffit pas, je me cacherai.  
Ah, cet espoir qui naît de manière si cruelle, parce qu'avant même d'entrer, je souffre déjà de mes désillusions.  
Il n'y a personne.  
Nagato-san n'est pas là. Je n'ai pas très bien compris ce qu'elle me disait, mais elle est retournée de là où elle venait. Je ne sais même pas si elle est encore "vivante", ou si elle est devenue une sorte de… condensé de données en symbiose avec toutes les autres données ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Koizumi-kun est parti aussi. Plus d'espaces clos, plus de pouvoirs, plus de raison de rester éloigné de sa famille. Il revient souvent, et on parle un peu. Il y a toujours cette gêne, parce que j'hésite toujours à lui poser la question, et il hésite toujours à me le dire. Non, toujours rien. Pas d'espaces clos, pas de pouvoirs.  
Je repense souvent aux moments que nous avons passés ensemble, tous les cinq. Que je pleure, que je sois effrayée, ou que je rie aux éclats, cela passait si vite. Maintenant, les jours sont longs et mornes. Peut-être est-ce Suzumiya-san, qui, comme un dernier cadeau, m'a laissé cette "mélancolie" ?  
Si tu peux m'entendre, je suis sûre que cette pensée t'amuse.  
Aujourd'hui, c'était la remise des diplômes. Il y a quelques mois, Suzumiya-san parlait déjà de toutes ses idées d'adieux plus excentriques les unes que les autres, et toi, tu te contentais de la regarder, de cette manière si particulière. Ton visage prend un air ennuyé, mais tes yeux sont pleins de douceur, de tendresse pour elle.  
Était-ce réellement ton choix ?  
C'est par ta bouche que je l'ai appris. Malade, condamnée. Tu me regardais gentiment en me l'annonçant, tu avais ce petit sourire, et tout ton visage était triste, et tout ton corps hurlait de douleur.  
Le cerveau. Inopérable. Lente agonie. Souvenir brouillon de ce moment, haché, entrecoupé de sanglots qui effacent son et lumière.

« Je veux mourir. »

Je n'ai pas réussi à la haïr pour ça. Là aussi, ç'aurait été si _facile_…  
Était-ce réellement ton choix ?  
Quand tu l'as prise dans tes bras, et que, chuchotant des mots qu'elle seule pouvait entendre, tu as caché son visage contre toi, avant de sauter.  
La rivière, les rochers, la cascade. Que faisions-nous là-bas ?  
Le cri, le cri de liberté.  
On a jamais retrouvé vos corps. C'est ça, le plus cruel.  
J'aurais pu supporter que tu l'aimes elle, c'était facile. J'aurais pu supporter de ne pas savoir qui, de toi ou d'elle, dictait ta conduite et tes sentiments. J'aurais pu me convaincre d'oublier, de pardonner que tu vous as tués pour elle.  
Mais alors que je marche, une dernière fois, vers la salle du club, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser.  
_On a jamais retrouvé vos corps.  
_Je ne peux jamais m'empêcher d'avoir ce douloureux espoir. De marquer un temps d'arrêt, la main sur la poignée, le cœur battant, les larmes aux yeux.  
Avant d'ouvrir, et d'entrer.  
Parce que j'ai toujours su, qu'un jour, vous seriez là.


End file.
